theadventfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter - Agatha and Mingan. Coffee
Agatha turned on all the lights in the small room, making sure to light every corner. “There goes my dramatic effect, but at least they won’t be listening.” she thought She kept this little apartment in the dark part of the city for things like this. And when she needed to disappear for a few days. Needless to say, the room was becoming increasingly useful in the last few months. He would be here within the hour, so she had enough time to make a pot of coffee in what was supposed to pass for a kitchen. She emptied her satchel on the small table in the corner of the room. She took the small bag inside to what the manager of the building must have decided looked remotely close enough to a stove top to pass for one. She decided she should have to look for a new one before long if she didn’t want the room to be gutted by a fire one of these days. Hopefully the building was fireproofed like the rest of the city’s buildings. {After she had taken the coffee pot she had bought at a secondhand store in Cadens out of the cupboard. She boiled part of the contents of the bag in water over the stove like the man had told her at the store.} ß rewrite for a French press. There was a knock at the door. Agatha tensed a little and quietly moved to the door. Thankfully the dolt of a building manager thought to add a peephole in the door. Through the doorhole, she saw a tall, dark brown haired man. Quickly, she unlatched the chain and let him in. The lanky man stepped into the room and glanced in the well lit corners. He seemed to relax. “What is that smell? It’s like burnt dirt.” He finally said. “Coffee.” She got two mugs from the same cupboard the coffee pot was in. “Isn’t that on the contraband list?” he said as he sat in the chair across from her. “Do you think I care what’s on the contraband list?” She pressed the plunger down and poured coffee for the two of them. She placed a cup before him and sat, sipping her own. He looked with distain at the cup. Agatha sipped as she stared at him. ((If he’s willing to have something off of the contraband list, and not be afraid of getting caught, she knows he’s not afraid to get his hands dirty. It’s not much, but it does tell something.)) “I have something I need you to do for me.” “Yeah? Should I be excited?” “We both know you’re out of work, so don’t act like you don’t need me.” He sat looking at her for a minute. “Ok. You’re right. I need this job. But I’m not a desperate as you think.” (rewrite conpletely differently. Not so forward. Mingan is supposed to be a master of words.) “And I need you to do this job for me. It’s very important.” “What is it?” “Recon and interference. I need you to break someone for me. You’re the best in the business.” “Yeah? Who?” “A kid. 18 or so. He’s linked to information I need.” “Easy. I’ve done jobs like this before. The kids are the fun ones.” “No, my friend, you haven’t. But you’re the only one I know who could handle this one.” Mingan leaned in. “I think you underestimate me and my experience, Agatha.” “I don’t in the slightest. This situation is fragile, though. Very unique, as I’m sure you’ll figure out. Jerrell is involved, so it deserves the upmost attention.” “Your brother?! I thought he was dead.” “down, hound. I don’t want everyone to hear. Makis is in on this too. He’s not my brother anymore. And I don’t consider him alive in the slightest, except that he threatens to cause harm to the entire Abyss. That means you, me and our whole organization. We’re allowed to operate under rules, and you know that. If that fell apart, I’m sure you could guess what would happen.” Mingan leaned back in his chair and grinned. “You couldn’t have your way.” “I’m serious, Mingan.” “So your brother is involved.” He shrugged his shoulders, trying to look calm. “So, what? What about this kid? What do I have to work with?” “His name is Merripen. I need you to get information from him. You’ve heard of the Advent?” “Stop shitting me. That place is a myth.” “I know for a fact it is not. I haven’t been able to find it for myself, but I have recently come into information that proves its existence and whereabouts.” Mingan leaned forward, “Then where is it?” Agatha paused, “I don’t know.” “You’re wasting my time.” Mingan got up to leave. “And what would you be doing otherwise? Begging for your damned job back? They don’t want you, Mingan. I want you.” Agatha waited patiently for him to sit back down. He glanced at his chair. “Please,” she said. Mingan sat watching her. “Thank you. As I was saying, I have someone going to where he is. (Anshal or Elizabeth? Maybe Elizabeth, that's when je falls for her? Or is that because fo Merripen's overwhelming feelings effecting Mingan?) I need you to follow this person and I need to know where Jerrell is hiding and what kind of army he’s building against us. From what I’ve gathered, Merripen is more than likely an apprentice under him. Be careful around Jerrell. He’s too smart to be fooled very long.” (Rewrite about the army?) “I may have no job, but I still have my memory.” “You have a new one now. Don’t screw it up. For my sake.” “So, when do I leave?” “Very soon.” “And what do I get out of this whole deal?” “What would you say if I could get you your old job back?” “I’d say I don’t want it.” “Good. Because I have something better When she talks to him again after a while he’s in the advent: “You never told me this kid was your nephew! I want more for this.” “I told you this job was different.” “Yeah, well it seems you left out a few key details. Like that Jerrell had a kid.” ((Dark, Abyss ß City/area of the Abyss)) Out of my Mind – Showbread Original - 3/10/13 9:21 pm Category:Copy Category:Chapter